Illogical
by Tofania
Summary: Not everything can be broken down into a logical explanation. Not everything is an exact science. Not love.
1. The Science of Death

In 1687, scientist Sir Isaac Newton developed the law of universal gravitation.

Every point mass in the universe, he hypothesized, attracts every other point mass with a force directly proportional to the product of their masses.

In basic terms, every object in the universe, in the world, attracts every other object.

This, of course, is a purely scientific law, having to do physical objects and mass, not with people and sentiment.

It still remains a mystery, however, why some people are drawn to others.

Even against their logic or better judgment, they stick to certain people, people who may be dangerous, people who may be toxic, people who may hurt them, while letting go of others, people who are safe, who are normal, who are flawless.

Certainly not gravity.

Most call it love.

Love is commonly defined as a strong affection for another rising out of kinship or personal ties. It also remains as one of the least definable topics in the world. It is not a physical object, it is not an emotion, and it is barely a conceivable idea.

And yet, love has fell empires and built new ones, caused the death of many and the life of many more.

Death is a topic that is much clearer.

Death is defined as the complete and total cessation of all vital organs. It is the point at which the human body is no long considered living.

Daily, there are trillions of life processes occurring in the single human body. If this delicate balance is even so much as disrupted, it could cause death.

The human body is inherently fragile. Many are not aware of their own mortality.

Simple things can cause the end of a life.

Things like a fall.

A fall from a tall enough building is sufficient enough to cause immediate death. Gravity will pull the body downwards at a rate proportionate to the speed of gravity, wind resistance, and friction. As the body comes in contact with the ground, the shockwave will likely cause the weakest bones to shatter, while the strong bones will suffer fractures, including a probable split skull. The force of the impact will also be traumatic enough to cause internal hemorrhaging (possible ruptured organs) and the brain may immediately shut down, thus causing instantaneous death.

Supposedly.

It all depends on the circumstances. The height of the building, the hardness of the pavement, the manner in which the body lands…

Or who the body belongs to.

Despite the physical frailty of the human body, the human _brain_, the _intellect_, more than makes up for it.

And it is a simple fact that there are things that cannot be explained by science or logic or reasoning.

Such as the fact that nothing is ever as it seems.


	2. The Story of Death

He just fell.

He_ just_ fell. It was simple. It was smooth. He did not jump. He stepped out off, stepped off like he was stepping off of a bus. He did not need to make a big deal out of it, he did not need to do anything symbolic like put a rose inside his mouth or stuff a note inside his pocket, he didn't need an audience.

No, he only needed one person.

That was more than enough.

So simple. He fell and he hit the ground and he died. There's more, of course. Gravity and trajectory and anatomy, a thousand things happened when he hit the ground, a thousand processes ended. But none of that really mattered.

The science doesn't matter, not when it comes to something like this, something so tragic and painful and emotional and beautiful, yes beautiful, in a certain way…the way his blood clashed with the color of his eyes. Like a painting. A portrait.

He didn't really matter either. No, it was the man who was watching.

And science was the last thing on this man's mind when he saw someone he love die before his eyes.

Love and logic do not mix. It's like oil and water. The man ran to the body, grabbed his wrist, tried to take his pulse. The man knew he was dead. No one could survive a fall from that height. But he did not listen to logic. He could not listen to logic.

Oil and water.

It could not get through. It could not penetrate the core of his mind, it could not take root in his head, he could not believe it. He would not believe it. It was in his mind, repeating, over and over, _Sherlock is dead_.

_Sherlock is dead._

But he could not grasp it. It was an abstract concept, something that you can see, something that is obvious, something that is right in front of you, something that you can know but never understand.

The man thought that his friend would live forever.

He thought that it would always be the same.

He thought they would never be apart.

No one ever dies. Death is just a fairytale. You see it on TV and in movies and in the news, but it never really happens. It never happens to you.

Fairytales.

_And pretty grim ones, too._


End file.
